Bennett Coven
Origin The Bennett Coven originated in Massachusetts until they were forced to migrate from there during the Salem Witch Trials. They landed in a land that would soon become Mystic Falls and remained there for years. While In Mystic Falls, The Bennett Coven kept their magic a secret; turning away from Witchcraft altogether. In 1790, The Leader of the Coven, Hereditary Bennett, was forced to have The Bennett Coven split except for those who shared their last name with her, The Bennett Family. Hereditary had two children, Emily, and her youngest, Sam. The two were powerful Witches of the Bennett bloodline and both grew to use Magic. Though Sam felt it was wrong, Emily used her magic to slow her aging down at an early age. Sam fell in love with a young girl and they had started a family. That's when Mystic Falls began to become barden with Darkness, so Sam and his family fled Mystic Falls and found a new town named Arbor Wells in North Carolina and settled there. 1803 After they settled, Sam was asked to sign a founders charter since he and his family became the first workers. He agreed and felt honored. As a way to give something back, He told the founders of the supernatural and how his Family were witches. They assigned Sam as 'knowledge', something to keep them filled with information. After the charter making of 1803, word of The Bennett Family settling in a small protected town spreaded throughout the 13 states and Witches from the original Bennett Coven came to Arbor to give birth to the Coven again; which Sam would be the leader. Since then, Bennett Coven Magic flowed through the town, marking the area as theirs, and Magic flourished through them. The Coven reamined small compared to when it was first created but overall, they remained powerful together. 1852 IN 1852, the first gang of vampires came to Arbor Wells, and began to cause problems for the citizens and the town altogether. The Council assigned The Bennett Coven to try and figure out a way to rid the town of vampires without starting some type of supernatural war. They offered a dangerous, powerful, and destructive spell, but it was turned down instantly by the council. After telling them there was no other option, the Council agreed to leave the situation alone for the time being. 1855 In 1854, Sam passed away due to heart failures and his Step-Brother, Smokey Bennett was chosen to take on Leadership of The Bennett Coven and The Council represent for the witches. Smokey and the council then chose reenforce The Storm spell to rid the town of the vampires, since they were destroying everything their parents built. Smokey warned the Coven that this spell breeds consequence and that there will be a price. They all agreed either way and began the spell. That night, they trapped all the vampires with a boundary spell, and placed a preservation spell on the town's most memorable buildings, and summoned a category five hurricane with their magic and kept it inside the barrier to destroy the vampires. As a result, it destroyed their town too. 1862 In 1862, after the town was completely rebuilt, The Bennett Coven and Family was forced by Nature, out of Arbor Wells. Smokey understood the consequences; controlling nature to rid the community of a problem they could've solved in time, instead of rushing it and sacrificing everything else. Since then, The Coven was torn apart and went their separate ways. Since then, the Magic that flourished through the land of Arbor falls died off; and the Barrier spell weakened over time too. The Bennett Coven was no more; Just The Bennett Family. It was also a consequence that those who helped in this, was trapped within the Barrier on The Other Side. 2000 In 2000, A Bennett witch named Sharon Bennett fled Mystic Falls after a werewolf epidemic broke out. She was pregnant and made a new life and home in Arbor Wells. To her, Arbor Wells was a place of destruction caused by her ancestors but she wanted it to be more. And so, she gave Birth to Omarion Bennett. 2018 The Bennett Family remains separated throughout the country though most remain within the eastern hemisphere of the country. There are only two Bennett Witches in Arbor Falls; being Sharon and Omarion. Sharon now takes control over The Witch's seat in the Council. Magic * 'Traditional Magic -' is the oldest and purest form of witchcraft inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional Magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however, it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. * 'Spirit Magic(Formerly) -' is a powerful form of witchcraft that called upon the aid of the "The Spirits". It was commonly used among witchesas it was considered a major source of power. Since witches are the servants of Nature, and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they used the power that the spirits provide by calling out to them.